The pocket cutter is a basic cutting tool that takes on a variety of forms. As the name suggests, a typical pocket cutter is small enough to be carried in the pocket of a user. Additionally, the typical pocket cutter is a compact cutting tool with a folding or otherwise retractable blade. The average pocket cutter requires the user to unfold the blade from the handle or extend the blade with a button or other mechanism in order to lock the blade into place before using the blade. This design feature creates an increase chance of injury, as the blade is left unnecessarily exposed for extended periods of time because many users find it cumbersome and time consuming to securely retract the blade when the pocket cutter is used repeatedly in a short time span.
Current pocket cutters also pose a safety concern in how a user holds the tool. The ergonomics of a standard pocket cutter require a user to wrap their hand completely around the handle of the pocket cutter. This design creates a hazard to the user as the handle can slip through the user's hand and expose the user to the blade of the pocket cutter as it passes through the user's hand. This shortcoming is exacerbated by the fact that the blade of the pocket cutter blade remains extended as it does not automatically retract.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a pocket cutter that incorporates automatically retracting blade and improved handle ergonomics to reduce the risk of injury. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.